vestido
by Animmi
Summary: -no puede haber nada mas infantil que esto- fue lo que pensó Lucy al ver aquel vestido, pero después de todo no podría ser tan malo A.U. Ed/Lu


Pase la mano por el espejo para limpiar el vapor que se había acumulado, envolví mi cuerpo y cabello en una toalla y Salí del baño, sentí el frio suelo bajo mis pies descalzos, entre a mi cuarto y busque mi celular en el tocador para revisar la hora, al parecer me había tardado mucho en el baño, Susan no tardaría en aparecer por mi puerta para indicarme que se hacía tarde.

Empezaba el invierno así que yo y mis hermanos mayores saldríamos de viaje por las vacaciones, mi hermana insistía en que todo tenía que estar listo para partir, me senté en la cama y quite la toalla de mi cabeza y empecé a cepillar mi cabello, mi mente empezó a divagar acerca del viaje que tendríamos, iríamos a un pueblo pequeño lejos de aquí, era interesante la idea de estar 2 meses en un lugar fresco, al aire libre, con mis hermanos y sobre todo con mi segundo hermano mayor, Edmund, lo amaba y no podía evitarlo, sabía que estaba mal y que no era algo bueno pero era lo que sentía y no podía ir en contra de mi corazón, amaba su manera de caminar, de mirar las cosas, la manera en que sonreía y su manera de hablar, en cómo podía desencajar en todo lugar pero al mismo tiempo encajar perfectamente, solo él era así.

-¡Lucy! Apúrate, Peter y Edmund no tardan en llegar y debemos irnos pronto- esa fue mi hermana llamándome desde la puerta, -ya casi estoy Sue, solo necesito buscar algo de ropa- le dije mientras me ponía de pie, -ni se te ocurra sacar ropa de las maletas Lu, ya está todo acomodado- al parecer mi hermana me había leído la mente, -pero Sue, toda la ropa para el viaje está en la maleta- le dije en un pequeño reproche, -solo será para el camino Lu, todavía tienes algo de ropa en el closet- mi hermana era molesta cuando esta presionada, pero seguía siendo mi hermana y la quería así que me limite a obedecer, me dirigí a mi closet, bajo la atenta mirada de mi hermana, abrí las puertas y empecé a buscar, no encontré más que una blusa de mangas cortas, un par de shorts, una blusa de tirantes y un vestido de manga larga, -puedes usar eso- dijo mi hermana señalando el vestido -Susan hace frio y más a donde vamos-, el vestido era de manga larga y se veía cómodo, pero la razón por la que no quería usarlo era por el aire demasiado infantil que daba, era un vestido de manga larga, de color blanco, hasta ahí no era tan malo, el problema es que tenía un estampado de cup cake de colores rosado claro y verde menta, mi hermana me lo había obsequiado hace dos meses, y yo había evitado usarlo, pero parecía que hoy no me escaparía, con una mirada amenazante mi hermana salió de mi cuarto al escuchar a mis hermanos llegar, -iré a subir las maletas- grito ella desde las escaleras.

me puse el vestido con unas medias rosas que había encontrado en mi cajón, termine de cepillar mi cabello haciéndome una trenza de lado, le di unos últimos retoques a mi cabello y luego me coloque unos zapatos bajos color blanco, en ese momento de nuevo escuche el carro de mi hermano, y el sonido del motor alejarse, me pregunte si mis hermanos serían capaces de irse sin mí, en eso escuche unos pasos subir por las escaleras, -¿Lu? Peter y Susan salieron un momento por algunas cosas para el viaje- escuche la inconfundible voz de mi hermano, me sonroje al instante no quería que me viera así, y en ese momento el entro a mi cuarto, su mirada se clavó en mi por unos segundo y después soltó una ligera carcajada, -creí que tenías 16 Lucy- Edmund se estaba burlando de mí, pero no me podía enojar con el porque lo amaba, -cállate- le dije apenada, -te resfriaras Lu- dijo mientras me tendía la chaqueta negra que tenía puesta, la cual me quedaba grande, cuando me la puse vi que todavía me miraba con esa sonrisa en la cara, iba a salir de mi cuarto pero él me lo impidió, -sabes podría comerte- dijo muy cerca de mi oído, pensé que había escuchado mal y una parte de mi rogaba por que no fuera así, lo mire de enfrente y su cara tenía una sonrisa y un ligero rubor, -luces como un dulce Lulú- mi sonrojo aumento aún más.

Pero no me espere lo siguiente que paso, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, rozándolos en un principio para luego besarme, por un momento pensé que era una alucinación, pero los segundos pasaban y parecía cada vez más real, cuando nos separamos nos miramos fijamente sin despegarnos mucho, -lo siento Lu, pero te amo demasiado- yo sonreí al escuchar eso al igual que él, -yo también te amo Ed- después un beso más invadió el momento, después de varios minutos nos separamos al escuchar el ruido del carro de nuestro hermano mayor, -será mejor que bajemos- dijo él y yo solo asentí, bajamos tomados de la mano, -¡Lu!- se detuvo en el último escalón y me miro, -me gusta cómo te vez, pareces un caramelo- ambos nos sonrojamos y terminamos de bajar las escaleras, subimos al auto y partirnos en el coche de nuestro hermano, solo nos tocaba esperar unas horas para llegar hasta aquel pueblo.

Después de todo no había sido tan malo usar aquel vestido infantil.


End file.
